<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight Equestrian Center by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915103">Starlight Equestrian Center</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horses, horse relationships, humans might also have relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More beautiful horses for your reading pleasure, if you like horse stories. It's also probably going to be shorter. Sorry for short summary there. I think it's a good enough summary, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starlight Equestrian Center</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arsenio, a handsome blue eyed all black male, snorted and trotted around the pasture. His mate Light in the Dark, or Judge, was also trotting around the same pasture, by his side of course. The blue eyed buckskin male squealed and kicked, then took off running. Arsenio squealed back, and gave chase to the handsome black maned and tailed male. Meanwhile, a pair of geldings named Angel and Champion were grazing nearby. Angel is a pretty silver or silver dapple; Champion is a handsome black with blue eyes. Orphen, the probable mother of Champion, snorted and shook her head at the runners...She put her blue eyes on the grazing geldings, her white blaze standing out against the black.</p><p>Cheyanne, another mare, a lovely brown with a white patch just behind her shoulders, one on her back just above her rump, and two on her belly, also snorted. She had a strip or snip or whatever, white legs, and pink hooves.</p><p>Meanwhile, two young ladies were putting their gelding's through their paces, in two of the training rings. Avery Williams was riding Fox in the Field, or Fox, whom snorted and headed for the barrels again. He was being trained in all things Western, but right now she was doing barrels on him. Anyhow, the buckskin gelding with the blaze and white legs squealed. Blue eyes focused where they could, ears twitching when he heard the other gelding squeal. He almost stopped, but the dark skinned and brown haired lady wouldn't let him. In the other ring, Monika Allens was taking To the Northern Lands, or Seneca, over jumps. The white gelding, with chestnut over his eyes and cheeks and on his back and rump, squealed again.</p><p>He sailed over a jump, blonde forelocked white mane and blonde tail streaming out behind him. The light skinned and black haired lady cried out happily, and offered the mostly white gelding praise.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>